


自慰被喜欢的人撞见怎么办？

by sea176



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea176/pseuds/sea176





	自慰被喜欢的人撞见怎么办？

易无法抑制身体的热度。  
omega的本能让他渴望被侵犯。  
他隔着丝绸衣服揉搓起乳头，乳头已经微硬，在他手指的刺激下高高挺起。他把手伸进裤子，摸上自己早已翘起的肉棒，肉棒前段溢出的汁液把裤子前面弄湿了一大片。前端得到了满足，却使后穴更加空虚。他抬起上半身，把另一只手的中指塞进了自己的后穴，后穴湿滑温暖，足够的淫水让他不再需要其他的润滑。此时的内裤很是碍事，易干脆除去全身衣物，又顺手摘掉了眼镜，闭上双眼，把精神集中在微微收缩的下身。  
他很快无法被一根手指满足，于是他增加了手指的根数，用中指和无名指同时抽插这自己的后穴，这动作使他再也忍不住呻吟。易的两根手指自然地往上勾起，一不小心撞在了生殖腔的入口，刺激得他整个人一颤，腰一挺，后穴猛地一缩，前端就那么射了出来，白色的浊液喷洒在地上，还有一些溅到了他的胸膛之上。  
他抽出手指，懒洋洋地睡在地上不想动弹，任由两腿大开，亮晶晶的黏液沾湿下身。尽管高潮很爽，一个发情的omega却更难以满足。  
休息一会儿后，易决定开始第二次自慰。他一边往后穴里塞着手指，一边迷迷糊糊地想着下次一定要买一根自慰棒。  
亚索翻墙进来时，看见的就是一个大张着双腿自慰的易。易的肉棒高高翘起，手指插在后穴里，后穴还在不断地往外流着黏腻淫靡的液体。对一个三十多岁的老处男来说，这种场面太过刺激，且不论信息素的影响，光是视觉效果就让他血脉贲张，他几乎立刻就硬了。  
易听见亚索进入时的微小响动，瞪大了双眼，经历了一秒钟惊慌失措后，他掷出了扔在一边的短刀。  
飞刀又快又准，亚索不得不唤起一道风墙挡下了它。  
“亚、亚索？！”  
“额......”  
“滚出去！”  
亚索挠了挠头，用了一次踏前斩，贴到易旁边，然后放出了自己的信息素。  
易双眼无神，眼角沾了些泪水，被亚索的信息素包围以后，整个人变得更热了，也冒出了更多泪水。他快要失去理智，只想要面前这个男人。  
亚索看着易的眼睛，感觉心里被羽毛挠过了似的，酥酥痒痒的。于是他忍不住舔掉了易眼角的泪水。  
区别于易的青松味，亚索的信息素是浓烈的薄荷味，闻着冰冷而凛冽。这样的信息素包裹着易，却让他感到安心。他不自觉地伸出腿，勾了勾亚索的小腿。  
亚索感觉自己的肉棒硬得发疼，所以提枪便上，直接插入易的后穴，然后两人同时发出了满意的闷哼。  
alpha的尺寸自然可观，然而处男多年的亚索只知道凭着本能直来直往，龟头一次又一次的磨在易的生殖腔的入口，偏偏就是没有插入。快感层层叠加后易再一次迎来高潮，收紧的后穴也榨出了亚索的精液。然而生殖腔还是空虚的很，易有些怨念，摸索着亚索的肩膀就咬了上去。  
亚索有些尴尬地说:“等我几分钟，一定满足你。”  
易闻言脸越加发红，用腿环住亚索的腰。  
果然只过了几分钟，亚索重振雄风，一举攻入。他先抽插了两下，然后试探着进入生殖腔狭小的入口。  
“啊！”易感觉到自己的生殖腔入口被撑开，发出了满意地叫声。  
亚索猛然一挺腰，肉棒整根没入，易感觉自己仿佛被贯穿，粗大的肉棒把他的生殖腔填的满满的，他两手环抱住亚索的背，忍不住摇动起纤细有力的腰肢。  
亚索低声喘息着，抓住易的腰肢，开始耸动起来，肉棒进进出出，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，透明的淫液已经被搅成了白沫。  
抽插不知几下后，易两腿紧绷，后穴一紧，又是一波强烈的收缩，亚索把持不住，感觉到肉棒在易的生殖腔内成结，然后射出了滚烫的精液。  
他舔了舔易的脖子，咬上一口，完成了标记。  
易软绵绵地躺在地上，餍足地眯着眼睛，身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，亚索倒是先一步站了起来，把易一把抱起，往浴室走去。  
然而这个刚刚完成破处的男人没有料到发情期omega的性欲是多么的旺盛，不知怎么的易就骑在了他的身上。  
剑道大师的体力和力量都是过人的，所以他跨坐在亚索身上上上下下地动了三十分钟后才感觉到腰酸。于是亚索就见身上的人停止了动作，无神的双眼里氤氲着一层雾气，用带着几分委屈的口气说:“亚索......来动一动......”  
亚索心里一动，上半身坐起，把易圈进自己怀里，给了他一个深深的吻，舌头交缠在一起的感觉对两人来说都很新鲜，因此这个吻持续时间长到津液从两人嘴角流下，意识到这点的两人急忙分开，然后又交换了第二个吻。同时，亚索开始动腰，不断地往上顶着，直到易扭动着腰再次高潮。很快，亚索发现这次洗澡并没有意义，他也就彻底放弃了让易清清爽爽地醒过来的念头。  
这一次发情期持续了三天，两人都不知道自己高潮了几次，最后一次结束后，亚索哑着喉咙对易说:“那么多次......要是没有怀孕就亏了。”  
易懒得理会他，只是踢了他一脚以示不满。

 

自慰被喜欢的人撞见怎么办？  
干个爽就好了嘛~


End file.
